The present invention relates to chromatography columns and more particularly to chromatography columns having a fluid distributor for ensuring uniform distribution of fluid across the cross-section of the column.
Chromatography columns are used for the purification, characterization, analysis, and/or preparation of molecular mixtures. Usually the column is packed with a suitable chromatographic packing material, the column is equilibrated with a suitable mobile phase (aqueous or organic), the sample is loaded onto the packing material in the column and the mobile phase is then used to selectively elute discrete molecular species.
The column serves to contain the packing material through filters usually provided at the inlet and the outlet of the column. The mobile phase enters the column through a small diameter opening at high velocity, passes through the comparatively large diameter column at a relatively low velocity, and then exits the column at a relatively high velocity through a small diameter opening. These changes in flow, cross-sectional area, and velocity make it difficult to avoid the problems presented by mixing or turbulence of the mobil phase and the presence of dead volume or stagnant areas.
Moreover, the presence of dead volume or stagnant areas within the column presents difficulties in maintaining sterile conditions within the column because microbes can become ensconced within these areas and the areas cannot be readily accessed in situ by washing of the column with a suitable sterilization solution.
The performance of chromatography separations in column configurations is dependent on the distribution (direction and velocities) of fluid into the column. The distribution of incoming fluid affects column capacity and efficiency which control the amount of materials that can be processed (throughput) and the ability to separate closely related substances (resolution).
The performance of conventional chromatography columns has proven less than optimal for an number of reasons. In particular, in columns employing a cylindrical glass enclosure, fluid leakage between fluid distributor and the glass enclosure can occur, adversely effecting the throughput and resolution of the column. Fluid leakage generally results from poor sealing between the fluid distributor and the glass enclosure due to difficulties associated with maintaining a fluid seal against a glass surface.
As the above described chromatography columns have proven less than optimal, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved chromatography columns for carrying out chromatography separation that provide ease of operation while concomitantly improving fluid distribution, throughput and, and resolution.
Another object of the present invention is to provide chromatography columns in which the amount of dead volume within the column is minimized.
A further object of the present invention is to provide chromatography columns having improved fluid sealing between the fluid distributor and the column tube.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chromatography column that facilitates removal and replacement of the component parts of the column.
Other general and more specific objects of this invention will in part be obvious and will in part be evident from the drawings and the description which follows.